


We Honor Our Fallen

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Grid Links [5]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Angst, Backround First Rangers, Funeral, Gen, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: Power Rangers in the rest of the universe do not keep their identities secret, and in the wake of their deaths they are honored and celebrated. This is what Andros has always been taught. It is simply the way that it is done. Knowing that the Rangers of Earth cannot reveal themselves, he takes the task of honoring the First Yellow Ranger upon himself in the manner to which he has always been accustomed.





	We Honor Our Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Funeral scene from ["Son of Maligore" chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094801/chapters/32832444), given from the Space Rangers/The Kwans perspective.

 

They weren't sure it was a good idea.

TJ pointed out that they hadn't even known the woman beyond what few interactions they had with her at the occasional Ranger Reunion. That their presence may be an imposition. And since they were world famous now, their identities known to all... It might just draw unwanted attention if they all attended.

But Andros would not be persuaded otherwise. Though Earthlings and their culture were still foreign to him and sometimes difficult to understand, even with the help of his friends in educating him of their world and its customs, his own cultural sensibilities dictated he must do something. Show some kind of recognition for the passing of not just a fellow warrior, but a fellow Ranger.

Ashley had insisted on accompanying him if he was so determined to see it through. With the help of the mega ship’s computer she had accessed as much archival footage from the Grid as she could, putting together a reel for the hologram that she felt best represented her fallen sister in yellow.

They had gone to Eltar, the home of Zordon the great sage. The world was still slow to rebuild in the aftermath of Dark Specter’s attacks, but they were more than happy to help in Andros's quest. They provided the metal and the crystal for the device, and while the ship sailed through space at top speeds to race the clock, Andros and Zhane worked to make the holo device.

Cassie and Carlos helped by modifying the replicators to manufacture a replica of the original Yellow Ranger's power coin as best as they could using old photographs and footage. They added a yellow ribbon, striped with white and edged in gold.

TJ found the perfect box to put it all in, and redid the lining with dark yellow satin, adding extra padding to make sure everything would stay cushioned on the trip down to the planet when they had arrived.

"DECA, please locate the Kwan family," Andros said into his communicator. Shortly after he was sitting in a red car with TJ behind the wheel and Ashley sitting behind him. They raced through the streets, trying to beat the clock. They couldn't arrive during the Earthling ceremony committing the deceased back to the planet which had bore her, but they could, hopefully, catch her family before they left and after the guests had already departed.

"Looks like we made it," TJ said as he pulled up to the curb, spotting only a few vehicles. One of which had been an old red pick-up he recognized from the few times he'd attended a Ranger Reunion. That meant his predecessor, Jason, was still there. Maybe some of the others.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Ashley said from the back seat as TJ cut of the engine. "I mean, no one was supposed to know who she and her team were. Shouldn't we discuss it with her leader at least?"

Andros shook his head. "I know it is not your world's custom, but for many of us in the rest of the universe to be chosen by the Power is an honor unparalleled by any other. On many worlds when one such warrior leaves for the next stage on their journey, we commemorate their selfless service to the greater good. We celebrate the lives they have saved and great works they have done, and we honor their name."

"We do sort of have a similar custom," TJ said. "Everyone on Earth does this their own way. What Ashley means is that we may not be welcome."

Andros nodded, then got out of the car. He had to do this. He could not sit by and let this remarkable woman be forgotten. He could not sit by and allow her deeds to go unsung. She was a Ranger, and as a Ranger he must do this the right way. The way he had always been taught.

He walked with his head high, surveying his surroundings as his two teammates followed behind him. Andros spotted the older Rangers quickly and averted his gaze out of respect for the day and their great loss. He instead turned his focus to the older couple still standing beside the hole in the ground that even now was being filled manually by two burly men with shovels.

He stopped, his teammates stopping behind him. He stood at attention, drew a deep breath, and gave a curt nod. "I am sorry for your loss," he said, having practiced the common Earth statements in keeping with this type of situation.

"You're... You're Power Rangers," Mr. Kwan said, confused, to which the three strangers nodded. "I knew our daughter had many friends all over the world from her years of working abroad and missionary work but... The Power Rangers..."

"I apologize for not being in attendance for the service to honor your daughter. We felt our presence would draw unwanted attention to you and your family today."

"T... thank you," Mrs. Kwan said as the young man with the red shirt beneath his gray uniform jacket turned to the young woman in yellow, taking a small wooden box from her.

When he turned back to the grieving parents, he opened the box and presented it to them. "On behalf of the Power Rangers, please accept this gift in honor of your daughter's service to our cause as the first Yellow Power Ranger of planet Earth."

Mrs. Kwan looked from the contents of the box to the young man's serious, saddened expression and nearly fainted. Her husband helped her into a chair before staring at the box. Inside was a medal, similar in make to war medals he had seen in the museums. Medals given to soldiers for feats of bravery or sacrifice. It bore a mark similar to one his daughter had painted in her teenage years. A silly art class assignment, she had called it. Now, he couldn't be so sure. Beside it was a small metal box with a button on the side. This, he wasn't sure what it did. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. But curiosity would get the better of them both, he knew that, and they would find out what it was and what it did before the night was through.

The box was closed and he accepted the gift as the young man in red was speaking.

"Under normal circumstances, I would not be the one presenting this token of service to you. Her team, her leader, would do so if they could. However due to the nature of your daughter's time as a Ranger, they were sworn to secrecy and must never reveal their identities."

Mr. Kwan looked past the young man to the last of the funeral attendees to still linger. Now that he thought about it, knowing what he knew now about the Power Rangers... his daughter had always been so fond of the color yellow, even before she had started acting so strangely in high school.

The young man was still speaking to his wife, but Mr. Kwan's gaze was lingering across the grave at the group huddled together. Four men and a young lady. He knew them - all of them. They had spent so much time at his home with his daughter. Studying. Laughing. The young woman had known his daughter since they were barely tall enough to reach the kitchen counter.

If his daughter was the Yellow Ranger... and none of those he now saw wore yellow, but rather... Yes. He could see it now.

The woman, his daughter's best friend since childhood had pink flowers embroidered on her skirt and around her wrist were pink and pale yellow beaded bracelets. The man who hugged her now wore a red tie with his black suit and shirt. Another wore only black and gray. Those two had left for Switzerland with his Trini. The other two... a man in a dark blue shirt with his suit. Another with dark green...

There were six Power Rangers when his daughter was in her teens. And yes, a seventh one in white came along after a time... These men and woman stood bearing the colors from before that. Five colors, dark in mourning. Missing the yellow ray of sunshine that lit up the world...

The red one, Jason he remembered the boy's name was, turned away and ushered the group away from the grave site.

Mr. Kwan turned his attention back to his wife as the Rangers that had come to present them with a gift gave a salute to them and left. He sat down beside his wife, putting the arm that wasn't holding the box around her.

He wished his daughter could have told them who she truly was. The things she had truly accomplished in her life.

 

When the gravestone was put into place two weeks later, Mr. Kwan had watched as it was installed, the shining bronze plate caught the sunlight just right, making the saber-toothed tiger design shine brightly. He had requested it be added, delaying the installation by another week and driving up the cost. He could never speak of his daughter's selfless work as a Power Ranger. He knew that. But he could in his own small way honor that part of her life.

No one need ever know where the design of the animal had come from. And if they asked?... Well... he still had her painting in the attic.


End file.
